The Gashlycrumb Tinies: A Very Gorey Alphabet Book Theories
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: As the title says it; a little look in all the 26 tinies deaths from A to Z. Some logical. Some Common. Some Fictional. Some Close to home. Nothing is spared or forgotten. Read and review.
1. About Amy's Death

_"A is for Amy who fell down the stairs"_

Little Amy, poor little Amy, only wanting to be like **Peter Pan** ; wanting to fly away from the world, that doesn't understand what is like to be a child. Go away somewhere far. Mother won't listen to reason but handle your first child, so one must learn to covenant with one's first child, resulting in being a purveyor; while the father is never fully around to give a firm hand in this, eyes only on wanting to be a child forever.

To that, for a child now, sounds wonderful and playful. Yet, the dangers to come are never far away. Never as it goes, danger comes and in brute force. Why bring up those words of choice, well noticed in the bit corner of the upper staircase, that might be the just the railing or a bunch up dress of an even dress. Could that be the final chance of a worrying and rushing mother, trying to stop her daughter from doing something stupid?

During the game play, of telling a tale of **Peter Pan** , go against one's better nature, having the giggles and praising words of child, wanting to show their parents . . . a talent they learned from their fictional hero? Wanting to grow up just like them, and to prove it, believes they can fly and takes a leap of fate. Having the gleeful yowls followed by a screech of a feared mother, who would be placed on the blame on child neglected?

Instead of voice troubles of a tired mother wanting a calm child, voice out, instead kept pushing her child. Just pushing her child to the bitter end, yet a quiet and marble floor stain scarlet, it was for the best. That now the mother could get a good night sleep, maybe promise her husband for a better-behaved child, more calming and military like style. More fitting to his eyes, so he'll be more at home often, to be there, so the mother's will, won't break a second time.

Thinking now, what for little Amy, the one who wished to fly, well, easy enough to say, she finally made it to Never Land. That must be something, at least to her.


	2. About Basil's Death

_"B is for Basil assaulted by bears"_

Does anyone remember, of how in the story of **Little Red Riding Hood** , it was always best to follow the path, than wandering off ways, because inner nature gets the best. Depending on what is told to be lurking in the woods, weather fairing, and just a moment to play brave. It all matters on that. Basil is no different, wanting to expand his mind.

Daring to own the woodlands, as one mark to own, that nothing is out of reach, nothing. In thought of that, god complex is one own dying wish. But with that flex of god complex, what is that when hearing words; dying. No god can die, no, it is only the woods. At day, it is nothing. For night it is the same, in thought that is. Yet sadly, the paths of the woods, are seen but by night, they are forgotten and with reason.

All this brings out, on finding one's fate, trying to break away from everything given, that there is more to everything. There is no lie, nor finding that truth, not yet anyway. How in so of that, our token of chance here, is Basil, he is nothing more than a tool to explain fates, troubles, and break away from said unbend chapters.

Basil could have stayed in bed, go out and play in the woods at day with friends, finding something to bring home as a trophy to brave the bright green jungles. Yet, no, he did not, he went against what likely kept him safe, and did what he thought, coming to the price of this life.

Looking back on that now, no, it doesn't mean it's the same for everyone; it was just something that happens to one being. One person, who wanted to be something, fate didn't have sign for him. It goes for everyone, to believe in fate or not, goes to them and where it goes is also to them. And to that, makes life interesting, even if a life was lost for it all.

Doesn't come close to how Basil felt, when he turned around and saw what lives in the woods, what lived in the unknown, coming to terms. That he made a mistake, why not, see it through as the girl with a red hood did too?


	3. About Clara's Death

_"C is for Clara who wasted away"_

There is true sadness to this one, how so compare to most, well it goes on the fact on how this likely to happen with children, not given the chance by adults to live. Think on this ideal only, what are the ways of a person to waste away, from no food given, skin pale and brittle, hollow eyes glazed with no hope of help to come.

Children kidnap from home, shoved down in the basement or a place, away from others to see. No care given at all, just to die, there in a room that itself has no life to live. Bare and hollow just as poor wiry hair Clara, under that sheet holds a being, skin just tightly around bones and organs stuttering to live, while ticks of bone joints twitch towards a door, or how those hollow black eyes glance upward.

Quick glance, yes there is a window, decorated in thick dark ink of night; a frown of chap lips could form words, if it didn't hurt. As the bends of her jaw hurt too much to do. If anyone was to find her, would there anything left of an unwanted child, who's history no one will know, just as her killers thought of so.

Felts of the blanket is dried with sweat, of a fever no one caught, as wrist and ankles bruised just like the rest of the body, from an executioner no one will find. This case to solve goes cold, what is left of Clara is in a less than six feet layer of dirt, with an unmarked grave.

No one will remember her, only the one who thought she was worth it to end, just like other likely before and after, gone through the years. There isn't much to her, because there isn't anything to give out, and in respect; Clara wouldn't want to be remember of a life that didn't live out, but a movement, to makes this stop.


	4. About Desmond's Death

_"D is for Desmond thrown out of a sleigh"_

There are certain and many ways, which Desmond was likely thrown out of the sleigh.

One option; he was annoying to his family there, that was a good chance a large family, as he didn't put his back in helping the family. Which ended with being thrown out by his own father, fed up with his lack of compassion, of course is blinded sighted to others if doing such an act.

Second option; goes to that he trusted strangers, to give them a ride into town, miles off ways from the snow ways. At first they seem very kind, welcoming, and very almost family or friendship areas of trust. Until, just one quick turn they stab him in the back. Fictional or not, and toss him out, leaving him out in the cold, in turns, having no choice to wander the cold winter lands, until finding help or just frozen to death.

Third option; Desmond is known in his time line, a deaf and dumb child, a teacher or something takes pity on the child, so come Christmas maybe the best gift is to stop hardship life to come, is to end his now before it, but in a place he'll feel at home and won't fight back at much. Why not, leave out in the outlands during the hazy of the snowstorm. The adult caretaker, not wanting Desmond to die, right away, but at least live how he felt pleased, before unknowingly letting winter season do its work.

Fourth and final option here, but who knows, there could be more, but for now; Desmond had an idea to make the golden angel design, compare to all his town friends could do, without his traveling merchant parents whom were speaking business, did not noticed their child, jump, but a tight curve of a thin covered frost rock, changed the angle too much, leaving for Desmond to misstep his jump, landing on head first on the rock that started it all with a healthy bone head cave-in. As the snow went on falling, covering his body forever lost in the winter wonderland.


	5. About Ernest's Death

_"E is for Ernest who choked on a peach"_

In thought of this, a well manner child, upper class from the large table, large chair, and no one to give him a challenge. At a young children, always feel so brave, to have a backbone, because of his titles, for now owned by his parents. Yet, in time would soon be his. Nothing can stop Ernest; he's on top of the world, the only one who can boss him around, is himself.

So for snacks are his choice, maybe a butler might but in, and out of respect for the chances of the never coming home parents, who choose work over children, won't come near in those rare emotions. That they just use wrongly, to Ernest that is, so complies with one butler, one he sees as a father figure better than his own real father, to eat something healthy.

Unsure what to deem healthy lets the butler choose. A single peach, on a nice clean silver platter, looking ripe from the tropical trees, from worlds he knows nothing of, but one day, will. That thought, just gets his blood pumping when he gets older to be just like his parents. Wanting to see and rule the world, having it all at his fingertips, beck and call.

Everything just there for him, at his will. The only will that matter. Ernest saw it all, in that ripe peach, that gave whisper to temp him. In ways, that comes to understanding to his mindset. Yet, as those eyes with hungry look at it, the words change, to what, some would be wondering? Those whispers change, wicker really, saying he can't do it.

He'll never be anything like those he looks up to, from afar. Only lost in their shadows, never meaning a cent to the world that was a single hand grab away. A challenge it was, and to shut that voice, Ernest takes the peach world, and shoves it deep down his throat.

The whispers stop, a winner is gave, as darkness takes place while Ernest smiles, winning. Swallowing the world, just like that, gone.


	6. About Fanny's Death

_"F is for Fanny sucked dry by a leech"_

What a grim fate that is, a young farmer, mending to the crops during the final aftermaths of a flashflood, handling a certain area that is out of reach for those taller than petite Fanny. Minding her way business, focusing on the task at hands.

A level headed and strong shoulder child, Fanny is. Most would think, a thin child like Fanny could never handle the troubles, like farming so easily, compare to year end workers. There she is though, working away, mending the fields the best she can, trudging with steadfast feed through the thick and slimly mud domain. Farther she goes out, it will long close to nightfall, upon her returning.

Taking in high warnings of what the flashfloods could have brought, from lands and seas unknown of, but those worries come later. The crops are Fanny's only worry. Small Fanny, lacking muscle and fat, during the ration periods do take tolls, at times. Yet, it gave her bravo to get work done. Even if her body is easily to get sick, she pushes on.

So frail that Fanny is, frail Fanny, so misplaced to the world, one blink and she'll likely be gone, if the next year isn't kind for food and work. She could snap like a twig. The worst though, a bite, a bite the size of a quarter would be her down fall. Stunning her, tripping over arise roots under the shallow pools, slim arms keeping her from drowning, but the sting in her left leg becomes too much.

Fanny's sight will give out, her arms sliding deeper into the water, she is feeling cold and drained, in a last chance to end the sting, shakes her leg where it is, out of the corner of her eye, though blurry, the dark large mass, isn't hard to miss. Fanny wants to scream, but her balance is lost, and she goes head first into the water.

She does whatever she can to shake it away the blur, it isn't long, before she goes still. While the mass large enough to be a small dog, swims off. Leaving frail Fanny for others to find hours later after her final breath; like any other. A bruised mark on her leg, thinking it was a sprain and she drowned.

Unknowingly, that is not even close to the truth, but to most, now be a time to grieve. Crops need to be saved, and Fanny, was just a causality to mess they had to take care.

Liking it or not, everything was a job, that needed to be done with.


	7. About George's Death

_"G is for George smothered under a rug"_

Now here is a moment, a young curious mind of a lad, just filling his time with adventure. For how young he must be, a simple rug could be the ocean to him. Wanting to swim in it, find all the creatures that live under the sea.

Though there is still that one last thing, before even thinking of diving into the deep. A hearty breath to hold, knowing the area around oneself, and knowing an exit is near. George did see his exit, at the end of the sea rug bay, there was a door to most, but a cave to him. After all that is said and done with, one only needs to dive under.

As most would know of water pressure, when going lower into the blue dip, the weight of the water catches up, crushing the matter there, so it can fit within the living space left, through the tight pressure level. Fantasy is over now, facts are here, the large mass of this rug, has got quite the weight to it. Adding in mind of what kind of fiber used to make it, George is likely to end up winded at first, slowly his moments to get to the other side, having little choice to turn his head there is no air way under that thickness of fabric.

His height and weight would go against him, in trying to survive, until the weight of the rug got to him, pushing his ribcage close to the cold wooden floor. He would frail around for a little longer after that, while his body went into shock of no oxygen flow.

Guessing close to his age, George would have less than just a few minutes, at best, before he gave his last breath, long later for someone saw a large bump under the rug, finding him, too late.


	8. About Hector's Death

_"H is for Hector done in by a thug"_

During harsher things that happen, no matter where one lives, something terrible is going to happen. So know that murder and kidnapping, sadly go hand in hand. No matter the age, gender, area, and race. Someone, out in the world, is going to be in a moment of terror that most are lucky enough to walk away from.

In a small moment like this, schoolboy Hector, all excited that school done with, a little weekend break is here. He's thinking of playing marble with his friends, maybe go fishing with his father, play chess with his little brother in a strong non-losing streak.

All these plans, sure the amount of time to do them, is not enough, but he's going to make do. As schoolboy Hector is walking down the streets, along with fellow schoolmates, chatting away their plans too, just wandering down the streets. Even if it was just the weekend, they felt like they could take the town by storm. Yet, that can't always be the case.

Little by little the group shrinks, farther out their homes are seen, until it isn't long, until maybe two or three are left, Hector being one of them. They reached a crossroad, where on the other side; Hector's schoolmates live, while his is only a few ways up ahead of them. Thinking to himself, he'll be home before them, in time as the spring fog sets in. It's a nice twilight time in the sky, nearing dark, only streetlamps as lights while they dim to life. Hector comes to another stop, he's just a few meters away from home, just need to the trolleys to come to a stop and he'll cross.

Eyes forward, unknowing what is going on behind him, of an alleyway that at first looked bare, but it didn't matter now. Hector was almost home. Just a little bit more, then his sight goes dark, he screams, but the heavy and foggy traffic, makes his final cries go unheard.

By nightfall, no one knows where he is. Hector must have stayed with a friend for the weekend, and forgot to let his family know. They'll ask in the morning when he comes home, and scold him later. It's the weekend let him have his fun.

If only they knew the truth, Hector might had a chance, if anyone was really worry about him, seems that's not the point here. Now is it?


	9. About Ida's Death

_"I is for Ida who drowned in a lake"_

Looking of how this could be seen, is a relatable child, named Ida, who loves something but knows if touched, there is no going back. Who could remember moments being Ida themselves, loving something but know, if not thinking this through, it will end badly.

Love seafood, but you are highly ailing to it, you are going to get sick, but that taste is just too good to pass up on. Scared of heights but love stage jumping; same thing, the ending for most, just go an unusual route. Ida is no different any of this. She loved water, the feeling of it, color of it, what holds in it, and maybe the smell of it.

One of them have to draw her near, wanting to know more of it all, just to understand the mystery of the lakes secretes. Though, the one thing that keeps away her, is that she can't swim. Too young to stay above the lake surface, to stay alive: just not enough to get by.

It can't stop her, even if the fence that blocks her from touching doesn't stop the small sneaks through to tickle her feet. It was an unsaid welcome for her, to that, she had to follow it. The only thing that is keeping her away, is the fence made by people, who don't understand the want. The docks are not far, a boat tied too, left by the grumpy fisherman too lazy to put it away.

Everything is just falling into place; all Ida needed was, to pass the fence. Mother's gardening tools could make does, digging under the fence, at night, the night the parents are out in the town. Babysitter leaves around ten on the dot, a sparing of a few hours left before the parents come home. Now is all the time to use it, Ida does, rushing out of the house to the shed, the key for it is under the gnome stone, grab a good shovel and hurry to the fence.

Ida digs, moving dirt out of the way fast enough, heading through the hole and rushing to the docks, where the loose roped boat is found. Careful she does, gets into the boat, removing the rope, using the ores to get to that certain point of the lake, where the fisherman always go to. Tied she is, but the smile of excitement is there, until finally reaching the stopping place. For a moment, Ida catches her breath, before placing the ores aside while Ida walks to where the fisherman would sit.

She peaks over, smile still there, seeing herself in the water just enough by the moonlit glow, wanting to touch to it. Slowly she reaches out, almost there as her fingers just graze the surface. Yet, she is spook by the sounds of voices, very familiar voices, wanting to get back to land to avoid much trouble. Her footing wonk, a short shriek and splash flash through the darkness, while a mother cries and a father rushes out with friends to save her.

Ida though, is just too far out; her face will be ghostly pale with blue lips by the time they get to her. The lake once more takes another life, unknowing, as always.


	10. About James's Death

_"J is for James who took lye by mistake"_

For how this picture plays out, young mousy James, is the proud son of a single parent doctor. Who made medicine for the sick, healed the wounded, treated everyone the same. James father believed in helping more than the more dumb matters, high class tend to favor more.

James' busy parent figure to always be away, he wished he too go with him, but sadly enough he stayed home, out of his father way's, so he could work in peace. Yet, unknowing to his father, of how high a fever James got during the small plague his father deal with, that he never knew he brought home. But, James doesn't want to bother his father's work, so he'll handle the fever by himself. If his father could do it, so could James.

The ideal of how children first role model in life is the parent, they'll do the small things to mirror them. Watching their every move they do, wanting to be like them, follow steps too deep to fill. Yet, children try. In this case, yes, James is no different. As time goes on, James does find in treating himself well, the fever had yet to break, but wasn't a death toll now. James keeps at it, the short days still go amiss to his father, not noticed icepacks or a tablet missing for James thinks he has.

The father paying no mind to his son's matters: speaking short words with his son, maybe during dinner or before bed, until long hours never to see again. Not long the sick is getting worst, finally the father noticed and handles it, though when works calls, he must go. Making sure enough, his son is in bed, letting him know the cut had what he needed. Warning not to leave that bed, even if need of another cup of his medicine.

The father doesn't want to leave his son, but he was making a breakthrough with his medical care. James couldn't take the pain anymore, he needed another dose of his painkiller, but his father hadn't return. He couldn't wait. No, the fever hurt too much.

So with weak legs goes to the study where his father kept all the bottles. Recalling the color of the medicine, found the bottle that had it too, the smell the same too. James took a slip, just enough as before, not long a cold shiver comes over him. The fever didn't burn anymore; James felt only tied and needed to get back to bed, before his father knew.

James didn't make it far, misplaced the bottle as it felled from the shelf and broke when crashing to the ground. James too landed next to it, falling asleep, happy to feel the fever was gone. His father would be pleased to know, how close he followed his father's steps, to the end.

Proudly and sure, though for the boy's sake, let's keep it that way, shall we?


	11. About Kate's Death

_"K is for Kate who was struck with an axe"_

Out of most children here, Kate's death scene is the grimmest and by far given the goriest through it all. Just the thought, of a young girl, followed the fate similar to Hector, maybe a classmate of his, who lived on the country side of the area. In her mind, she deeply missed Hector, gone so mystery as he did. Thinking that maybe, he'll come back, he would.

Just like Kate, going to get water and come home, easy one would think. Kate, who could be the eldest or close to the middle sibling of a large family, strong will and harder worker, doing chores, though thanks to school time and such else, never got enough water from the pump by the river. To save her own being, from a punishment belt from her father, saving the chances of being known as a lazy child.

Mother won't do anything about it, Kate doesn't blame her though, busy enough with the other kids. Quickly she does, in the middle of the night, rushes out into the woods. A bucket was clutched tightly in her hands, having only the hinges being the noise that echoes through the night, while she follows the path she always took.

Having her foggy breath float around her, as she kept nearing the river, so silent the flow was, but it was a sign she was near. Winter is coming, so best to fetch the now and hurry back. A cold is not needed for the rest of the season. With holding a now heavy bucket of water are in her hands, brisk with her steps, feeling her feet numb through the snow, regretting little on not grabbing shoes. Yet, the thoughts to get home, matter more than anything else.

Focus mindset of fullness Kate was, following the path slowly being covered by snow, until it was long gone. She pauses for a moment, to catch her breath and setting the water down, small break. Simple, easy enough to do, nothing could go wrong. Though, that twig snap, jolting her body still and her eyes going to where the noise was.

Thinking; that it was a rabbit or a small critter, something perfect for a stew, one that her mother made that taste like magic or something. Kate was fast, she could catch it, so nearing where the noise came from, far from the path, but she remembers it well. Over the sight of the bush, another snap happen again, she looks over the bush and something frightening.

It was Hector, a very still Hector lying on the ground covered in red, as the shoveling echoes from the taller man worked away on a shallow grave. Kate had to get away, had to find help, but sadly the sound that made come through, reap back on her, and the only to do now, and it was to run. Running back home, no matter what, she had to get home, and she was fast though not fast enough.

Quick and painless it comes to her, meeting her end, in the middle of the woods, throat drowned in blood she tries to call for help. Alone Kate was in the woods, winter snow as her blanket, let alone with nothing to come back to, yet her last thought, could be that she could be with Hector.

Maybe they'll play when they meet again. Sounds nice, doesn't it, certainly it does, who wouldn't?


	12. About Leo's Death

_"L is for Leo who swallowed some tacks"_

Leo, a young simple minded lad, who doesn't care about a lot of things, just a snack or two and he's golden. Though to his parents, they worry for his wellbeing and health, trying to lead on a less dangerous path, but no, too late, one reaps on one's so, what else is there to say?

They would everything for their child, spoiling him, backfired, and they are paying for it. They could through all the treatments to keep this at bay, at least something to have him learn a lesson. Something at best, to change all this, that is their son, Leo who has a stomach that is really a black hole. They started out simple with just limit of snacks.

Then moved to other choices that filled the need he was looking for in these colorful treats. Finding hobbies that would fill in space that didn't keep him seated for long. They just kept the list of trying going and going, but one point or another, it would work against them. Leo liked the way things were, without his parents butting in. Leo was happy just as he was. Over time, his parents tired, without him catching on, it was small things.

Anything at this point, going to doctors were a last chance to do, but what else is there now? They wanted to save their son from dying from his own, thickness of blunt gluttony. The doctor who they spoke with, they hung on every word to what he said, to the end. The parents followed every bit, switching out everything that is good to make it sicken. So they did. Yet, somehow, someway, Leo didn't change.

Not in the ways they had hope for, until finding out on how he was cheating them out. Finding that bag of candy of gumdrops, they had to fixed, and soon. In that mindset that, remember the doctor's words, they filled the bag with colorful small tacks that match well with the candy.

Mixing them around to where, at sight, no one could tell. Placing the bag back in place and waiting for their son to learn his lesson now. If anything, this had to work, what else was there that wouldn't go public. They were hoping for that.

Later on, another bitter day with his parents again, Leo goes off, grabbing that certain bag of candy, going where he loved to eat them. By a painting that matches the humor he knew of. Snacking away on his candy, blissfully unknowing as he greedily took handfuls each time.

Till one swallow hurt. His hand, throat, stomach were just in pain, his shirt for some reason was tinted a deep color and the pain grew. Leo tried to call out, but his throat was scrap so badly, he couldn't speak, the blood sunk through his lips and hand. It came to him, something was wrong with the candy, and just chucks the bag away from him.

Noticed the glint of metal from the bag, he tries again to call out, being nothing more than sitting in a puddle of his blood. He wanted to move, but it only made the pain worst. So there Leo sat there, bleeding to death, having only the copper and sweet linger in his mouth, as just closed his eyes.

Sleeping it looked like, and to that, remains as so, Leo was sleeping.


	13. About Maud's Death

_"M is for Maud who was swept out to sea"_

It just to be a normal trip with family, just something for them to be bonding time together, got to mean something to the end. Maud only wanted one thing, just to be with her family, and enjoyed the salty sea air, riding along the waves. The storm though, it was a calming, that no one saw coming. So harsh it was, coming in hard and a beast to tear the boat apart.

Screams filled the open sky, as the storm rages on, muffle those screams were. No one could be saved, if they were far away from help, there was no chance for those trying to live. Maud, trying as she could, staying, trying to at best afloat, finding something to stay above the sea that first, was a kind gentle mass; now by a switch of weather, was nothing; more than a cold and soulless murder.

A murder that would never be rite by their wrong, so sad that song plays for most, but what is more sad, is how easy most just let it play out that way. Not even bother in making this a little different. Maud could have been saved, she could have, and her screams for help would be heard.

If the savors tried more, even just enough, to reach out a hand to her, in ways of saying they did what they could. But no, in life, nature is uncalled for, reminds much with other deaths, this death is no different, a bystander like any other.

Who might not even be remember years later, even if her family made it, out of grief and life, they'll let her go. Nothing else to it, a matter that is out of one's hand, the ending results are likely the same. Maud was a life, which could have grown up, and is something, but now, nature took it all away.

Never again, of how it goes, another life gone, just like that.


	14. About Neville's Death

_"N is for Neville who died of ennui"_

There is nothing very deep of this child, at first glance anyway, but really goes farther than that. Yet, let's look at it like this, with a boy, named Neville, just bored with life, everything up to his short life span, nothing appeals to him. Everything around him can entertain him, for nothing longer than an hour.

Nothing pleases this boy, nothing else in on this green planet, even if far back to his timeline. There was not a toy, a treat, a show, or even a board game, could keep this boy alive with a smile. Having this odd sickness, known only as ennui just drains Neville away until he's just skin and bones. Neville likely born as a healthy boy, never took drugs, his mind was set forward to see thing go.

To everything though, he just lost interest in things, which were seen as normal to children his age. Neville should go out and play, stuffing his face silly with sweets he sunken around when his parents weren't looking, pulling pranks. Something, anything really, that didn't involved looking out a window. With a face so still, that if no one caught him blinking or breathing, some would think he was long gone.

Maybe, they are not far from the truth, it fits in certain ideals?

Could have been a chance, the parents thought he was normal, but didn't bother to noticed the slight different human reactions, out of that; he was just being his own human?

The perfect golden child, wasn't what they said he was, only doing so, to keep away nosing sneakers out?

The risk that knowing Neville could be at, with having a mental break down, and having no one foretaste it?

Having this child, stay there by the window, with the coldest and stiffest face there ever was. Eyes just glued to the emptiness of the outside world, where even the window, doesn't give enough to emote something from the boy. Just sitting there, letting his body shut down, from pure boredom. In hindsight, it doesn't sound like a sickness to die from, yet little Neville found a way, unknowingly with bleak eyes, begging to scream.

Though, still Neville remains where he sits, until his heart also gets bored with him. Forever and to never waking up, not matter how interesting even in seeing the rising sun could do to bring him. It did not.


	15. About Olive's Death

_"O is for Olive run through with an awl"_

There must be a short mindset on how things work out for kids. Knowing that of how unfair some things when comparing to each other, it must be some kind of hell for them. Sticking to the fact, of when a child comes to term on how the working class, will have its tilted moments. Why bring this up, on the working class when the picture is about a young girl, named Olive, playing catch or some of the other, alone in what looks like her backyard.

Well, that's where the core of this ideal comes in, having this still moment slowly play out. Yet, there must be someone wondering, what this could be playing out, and a lower class daughter of shoemakers, barely getting by on ends meet, very much seeing already a bleak and unwelcome when she's get older.

What else is there to think? A child, at such a tender age already seeing of how horribly gray the world is, the fairy tales of good battling bad, and winning likely; are just gone. In fact those dreams must so far from Olive's mind, as she picked up, what look a sword or baton in that colorful imagination mind of hers, want anything to take away from her lower end life. Just because she's a kid, doesn't mean she can't act like an adult, coming to facts that her active mind is very much the one thing keeping her ground. From going insane from breaking down, of the world around her; in seeing that way, Olive is just trying to cope as anyone else would.

Being lost in her own for just a few hours, trying not to look back on how her parents working to the bone, nearly starving themselves to keep food on the table. Most history look back would show, that today's low end just, are almost near twins of the past for those who are just aiming for instant noodles and a few rolls of toilet paper. It is very frustrating for anyone, getting by on the small things.

Olive does the same, while she's young, she plays young. Being a circus performance star; doing amazing tricks with her baton, to roaring applauses, that are very much found deep within her mentality. Feeling that moment could die, Olive keeps up at her play, over and over again.

Until to the point, in her mind and in the real world, her hand slips from a miss toss of the baton going into the air. Olive had likely gone into a panic, thinking that if it breaks, her parents would be furious with her, for playing with their tools that they foolish kept within reach for her to grab. Olive would have to think fast, so the tool, that dumb awl of a baton comes falling down, she has to think, Olive has to grab it. In a way she does, it was a quick grab that her hands were too slow to catch, and indented in her chest it remained.

Her mother calling her for supper to find the young daughter of shoe makers, slipped away from them, because of a small human error. An error of what the humans did is unsure at this point, but let one be the judge and figure that out for them to do.


	16. About Prue's Death

_"P is for Prue trampled flat in a brawl"_

Prue is one those children, who goes through a biggest drift age of passing. There has to be that one idea, which maybe some parents should wait, until a child is old enough to handle seeing their parents splitting away from each other. There has to be some kind of waiting list, or a moment like blamelessness gold heart Prue, won't have run away from her mother.

Who couldn't just let the pain set, going on reasons, tired or drunk herself, on why Prue's father was never fit to be a father. When in honest, worked against the mother, on trying to find that she was the good one. Whatever words slip from Prue's mother's mouth, fit everything that was her mother, maybe more than her father, as the monster she made him be. Yet, seeing it as Prue doesn't fully understand the darker emotions that run through most people, of the adult age, and bitter words cut sharper than how, most would want that.

Leading to Prue now standing: shakily possible, but here for now, during the middle of the day to ditch school, to go in search of her father. The man who left quickly, after losing a battle, he just couldn't win. Prue wanted thing for certain, as she wandered through the town, nearing places she recalled her father taking too. Passing a few familiar shops, fiercely at the center of attention to him now, as this was their world they shared. Pitiful to have thoughts, that maybe the mother didn't like sharing, but now, the facts are not on the mother.

Only the child, a young girl, was looking for the father that ran. Finding through most of the shops, one place that her father left her by the door a few times, asking her calmly for her to wait for him, as he popped in for a moment. Prue remember fondly of how happy he was, when he came back, for her to treat her with ice cream for being a good girl.

A little the memory could be to the child, but it was enough, for her to brave up and for once in a long while, open that door. Without a second thought rushes in, straight into a drunk madness of a brawl, that broke out long she enter. Prue though, remained calm, trying to wind around the larger beings of her, looking for one face, and only that. What she never would happen, was when a bruised bystander had enough of the endless brawling and took the chance to pull the fire alarm.

Prue, who should have been watching where she was going, ended where an exit was, so small she was, hardly anyone would noticed trying to get out, in time before the cops showed up. Prue had been thrown in the mixed, under weights of dumbbells around her, breaking and twisting her most worst, than a tornado making way through the flatlands.

The brawl was over, everyone was one gone before the cops came, but the cops would be back, for only to question on the batter remains of a child that over glanced to ever been that place. Left near the welcome mat, broken, covered in blood. Knowing later, that she only wanted to find her father, there is a split second of thought; that the first person to break her was the same man that broke their promise way back.

Interesting thought, yet couldn't be, as chances like are too high, but have been really proven wrong before.


	17. About Quentin's Death

_"Q is for Quentin who sank in a mire"_

On a personal look for this one, of a boy who lives very much in the middle of nowhere, deep in the swamp lands; just a kid trying to find something to do, even in the area they live in, has little to work with. Quentin points that out well, in trying to make the most of it, a normal yet bland life. No other words for it. Simple things around him, family and such else around him, no much to it as it is what it is: a simple life. Quentin lives, and shows to be content with it.

That alone, makes later things all the more tragic to bear for him, at least what could come. Catching bugs, strolling around his home land, lost in the waste lands that are off the grid. See how that goes, so off the grid, wide open space that a kid could run for miles. To see, on a whim, just like maybe what this picture showing, a boy going on a whim to explore his home area.

Weapon of choice to defeat the beast, is a fishing net left by his father early that day, aimed high and ready to take on the unknown world. Quick with speed, he rushes off, having the net be like a sword, swinging heavily and strong to kill the beast. Yet the monsters that lurk in Quentin's mind, doesn't come close to what lives where he does.

Such as bugs or slithering vermin, with that his eyes lock on a certain bug, larger than most, but it is a prey like any other. To that impulse, Quentin chases after it, fast in his footing. Along the way, loses his shoes, with no care. Quentin has something else in mind. To again, he must follow them through to the end of wildness.

Traveling far away from home, out of distance for help to reach him, but must have made a promise to make it home before dark. The chances of what could be out there, in that wide open space of flat wild nature. It is only a matter of time, before death comes, just like this so listen now. Quentin makes a quick jump for it, his prey, he's misses sadly, and about to move to carry on the chase again, but something is wrong.

For a moment, it doesn't come to him, until he notices that the ground before him becomes taller than him. He's sinking, from a swamp-trap, slowly letting him go under. Quentin could try and get out, wanting to get out of it, but the more he moves; the faster he sinks. Yet, it is clear his mind went into survival mode, and only wanted out.

By the he knows how far he has sank, it is too late, he could scream, but what good could come out of it. Slowly with one last thought, Quentin is gone, with only a bubble, one bubble that broke through the swamp surface.

Last moment, his life, gone, just like that.


	18. About Rhoda's Death

_"R is for Rhoda consumed by a fire"_

Rhoda, so much faith, more than anyone who wishes to be a performer, not just simply known as: a street performer, but the big ones. The ones that would be in the limelight, the ones that travel more, getting their name out there, doing something surreal to most and downright dangerous. The title of this kind of performer is a daredevil for most, or maybe a risk taker.

In cases of how far it could go, to entertaining the audience. So much pressure that could end it all, ending it all on how well it can end, wanting to wow. That's how it goes, to wow everything it goes. Tensing the shoulders like that, having the blood drowning out the noises around them, and who knows what else. It is all about tension. Going back to that main fact now, this is how Rhoda wanted to keep eyes on her.

Rhoda is craving that feeling of those eyes, wanting to be loved, young as she is, along with being foolish. Slipping up a new trick; that was possible last minute added, just again to wow people, who by the next days to come, will never remember. Wanting to be the next big thing, doesn't mean it is going to work out. Rhoda is just drowning, sinking so slow and quickly into the sea of fame.

That very fame, must have only lasted between her tossing a burning baton, couldn't catch it in time, as it nick her dress. A sweat drenched dress, that river down her powder makeup that was very sanative to flames. There is a good chance that Rhoda was given a warning, by her manger about these choices, but was ignored because the manger wasn't the star, trying to keep the fame.

How quickly the flames just wrapped around her, maybe at first she keeps her cool, and acts like this is how the show goes. Yet soon, the warmer it gets, the harder it is to keep it calm. Not long, Rhoda gives a scream, trying to keep the flames at bay. At first it works, but the flames keep going, she wonders where the help is, and they are coming.

It only feels like a century. She is saved, to breathe her last breath as the fire is tamed, but the smoke thick of her flesh taint, clogs her lungs during that breath. And to that, she did become a star finally, but the infamous kinds never go far.

Not in the reasons she was hoping for, as all she wanted to be was a star, die trying she did.


	19. About Susan's Death

_"S is for Susan who perished of fits"_

Recollecting now on a certain time line, where children having adult sickness were implausible. For on how aging and immune system works against the qualms other worry about. Those stages found in elderly people, are just a rare thing for children. For someone like Susan, she was known as one those uncommon moments, where it must be noticed that life, is just a faction of trouble.

Having a child trapped inner wise, as an adult, having just time be her own enemy. Susan would have those cold shivers, high fevers, dried mouth, stiff limbs, and such else. Where at first moments, getting to one place is just a challenge. Eating things must be chosen with caution, or the fits will catch on her, and likely end her quicker.

Susan is that fear, a walking fear of being trapped in own body. Little poor Susan, at most times, is just waiting for her body to give up, and let the will take her away. That's all it is to Susan than most kids. Who get see adulthood, but compare to Susan that's her dream at times, what would be like for her, to be a young lady than a young child. To have that one wish, at the tip of her fingers, could be taken away from her and there is nothing little Susan can do about it.

As far as the medicine of her can do, it can weaken the shiver of fits, but to just save her altogether, is just out of the question. That's all it there, there is nothing, Susan is just a life trying to live, even though at the end of it all, won't mean a damn thing. Yet, Susan is still a child, so what does she know on how little time she has. Susan got to at least try.

Susan is a child's death, that is very simple and to the point, that it is hard to think, of how else this could end for her. This sickness that is too strong of her time, because of that, she'll die. End of story there for her. But there is one good thing for her, no matter how sad it could be is this; she's going to die no younger than her fellow classmates, why not and try live for the most of it.

Susan is one those children that knows her fit, so until it comes, she'll live it up. Do what she wants and be happy while she can, until to the sad end comes. To that, for then Susan is going to live, until finding a way to rest in peace, until the fits become too much. And dying alone, because it was how she wanted it, even for most wouldn't.

It works out for her, because this was Susan's life that she had a little control of it, and used it. Compare to most kids, which is saying something, even though like others, is still sad. But again, it is her ending.


	20. About Titus's Death

_"T is for Titus who flew into bits"_

There is just something about a child, who lets the feeling of the unknown get the best of them, so quickly without warning. So what is one to do, when a boy like Titus should learn to leave his father's things alone? To never go near things of unknown areas, how many times does a father have to tell his child?

Living the world they, one can be too careful of things of those, who might hold grudges against another. It will never end for those, of those statuses dates, never. How else to say it, where a moment like this, being somewhere in the old time locations of a big city: with nothing else there but trouble.

Titus, undermined to him, his father or even both of his parents are well known with the intelligence of things that can't get out. But it is only a matter of time, before others know; it could end badly if that is to carry on. What else to do but end the chain to carry that rhyme of thinking? Many would think something else, but at this point, it would be too risk, so they would have to start at the glue of things, and hope it falls apart naturally, and then strike again.

Following months upon months of learning of what makes Titus tick, it doesn't take long on how, it could go. What makes this boy, who he is, becomes what ends him to breath. Hand something or leave something, untitled or place his name, he'll perk at it. Wanting to know more, he grabs it. Wanting the unsaid answers to him, that rest inside the item, with no father to stop him, not this time.

Everything outside his world, doesn't matter, so what could be in the item, before even opening it, does not for a second cross his mind. All he has to do is pull the string, and his own history will be made. Without a second, in time hear his father come home, a mere greetings doesn't come, before soon half the house is in shambles. Titus is nowhere in sight.

Just as the planned, Titus never knew about, had hoped for.


	21. About Una's Death

_"U is for Una who slipped down a drain"_

Una was just having a normal day, taking a small stroll on a path that she knew so well, that she could walk it blindfolded and backwards. Going this certain way, was just the norm to her, and anyone else who was familiar to see her coming by. This path was just part of her daily moments.

Nothing special for that, nothing out of the average passing time to drift away for her, Una was just having her day like any other. Maybe on some days, Una would do something strange and take her stroll with her eyes closed, or give it a try now and then to walk it backwards. If anything; to just slowly adding some new, without endangering the old, with no true horrible outcome.

Daring as that could be for most; there is a time and place for that, out in the open where maybe Una doesn't change, doesn't mean things around her don't. Outside that bubble's of her, everything is always changing, and if she really took noticed of that. The warnings would have been caught sooner. Una could have saw beforehand or overheard from others, of how the sewer maintenance was taking too long to fix something.

Lazy enough they were, on this human error to not even put up warnings around their work place, while going on break. Leading not long later, for the young Una, who decided walking backwards home for the day was great to mess around with, even with wanting to get home quickly for dinner. Una still wanted to have her day to herself, before going home.

Another human error on her: for not hearing the cries for her to stop, as with a sudden motion she was falling. So quickly to open her eyes, to noticed everything rise over her, as she fell straight down, arms trying to reach out for something to grab. Yet, everything was still slick from yesterday's rain; something to save her was pointless.

Even the maintenance ladder was moved; she had nothing to save her, as she fell feet first into darkness.


	22. About Victor's Death

_"V is for Victor squashed under a train"_

To be on honest some most are, when a train wreck happens, everyone wants to look but can't. Victor would be the one of those, who enjoyed it so much, waits and waits in seeing when one is to come. Wanting those urban legends to come true, how else, but to always be there to see the chaos. At that young tender age, where disturbing things entertain the growing mind.

From critters that live in the ground to that puss filling blister that festers on someone foot because the splitter couldn't be remove. All that stimulates the mind, like a drug, so in seeing a train wreck, the mother god of all disaster. There is really no amount of learning of how this could be explain, it is just a fact for children in that growing stage, mystery as that is and likely stay that way.

Coming back to this moment, where Victor would spend small wee hours of the early morning to close near the afternoon. The boy would just to the tracks, but never in one area for too long, the least for him to be caught from someone. A rude adult, that himself sees as a wall of disappointment to see fun. It all goes down on that action of fact, yet again, it is just a small error Victor could overlook and overcome.

Passing days just seem to pass him by, wanting to find the wreck of all pleasures. This is known to most, as an obsession that many could relate to. Though, just to a point, but to most an obsession is never a healthy one if not taken care of wisely. Victor wants to see this urban tale be true.

It could be that at the final train, of a long awaiting tension that is only in Victor's mind. He rushes to where the steel bending tracks. Blaring of the horn echoes in the empty space of the afternoon air, where in distance a set of cars are. Everything was just coming together now; all there was now was waiting for the train to come.

Victor had to get the best view, knowing of how his mind works, the bare tracks that are not in works, would be a great area to wait. This is a child, who doesn't fully understand train traffic. To where he is standing, doesn't come near in mind, of how a train could come. The boy is just waiting for the train now, only hearing it more than seeing it. Coming to how it ends, Victor never sees the train, on how it ends, the last thing he likely saw was the tracks for a moment, before it all black.

That alone is a tragic tale, to search for one's obsession only to be done in by that very same obsession. Social commentary; at its worst that most would never find welcoming, another sad fact.


	23. About Winnie's Death

_"W is for Winnie embedded in ice"_

Does anyone recall of those dreamers, those go up and beyond to live up to something they thought, was just a dream. Winnie is just another fault into the crack that goes against her. How that works out for the most part, is that it is all doom to fail, if one does never try to pace out. There is reaching for a dream and then there is overshooting the point as a whole.

In the overall understand of this dream, the life of the ice skater is more of a challenge than anything else. Something else like that, of how one could be so close to danger with one spinner motion, there is reason some moves like BiDS and BoDS are around. That alone, with a crook at the knee where it could be at throat level, even to that moment is an ending no one wants. The whole theory around ice skating is a beautiful yet deadly talent to know and learn for all its worth.

Though, not only ice skating, what about where it takes place. The key word of it all here is the ice. Something that only last during one season, but how long it could be round could mean something dreadful, having something like this be worth on ice. This is just a dangerous talent to fall along with. Nothing else much to add there, so let's head back to Winnie and try to understand what makes her tick.

Winnie just has motion in her mind, that there is nothing else in the world, but ice skating. Jumping the gun here, going with that this is something only a few could do. This want-to-be skater wants to be a special snowflake, which has something not anyone else has. That's it; she wants to be something ahead of a role model, why it all goes through it all. Wanting to be on the top of the world, this is just a power play of words, out of all seasons, the winter season is what she owns for herself.

It's all about power play, Winnie wants to feel needed and love, she is putting her mind on something she has no full idea what she is putting herself through. Into why with just going with, that she is just biting off more then she can chew, because to be one with a talent. One has to learn all the faults, not just what makes it great.

Ice thins out, coming near spring and caution with autumn ending, to that falls on her. If there wasn't that power play, she would focus more on when and where to study her craft, than just doing it wherever she pleases. It doesn't work like that, so when ice thins, it breaks under the pressure, and whatever makes that pressure falls in the coldness.

Winnie could have tried and saved herself, if the shock didn't get overwhelming, again focus on the faults. There is more than pleasure of something to love, Winnie didn't do her homework right, and to that frozen stiff. Only her last foolish thoughts, is all she has, as she turned cold and blue as the very lake, she trusted too closer to help out her talent.


	24. About Xerexs's Death

_"X is for Xerexs devoured by mice"_

One would never want to know what it feels like on the lower end of the society class, of the ones where the person is a servant for life, or just a slave to who is there owner, to do one's bidding until death creeps upon them slowly in greeting. When seeing someone like Xerexs, just wanting to live, but that doesn't mean it can come easy to hold. Never really, keeping in mind of the time theme theory where the children rest in, child labor laws didn't come until much later. Xerexs never saw those to come to save him.

Sold over and over, very much all but anything forgot who were his parents, lost thinking if he had any other siblings suffering just as he was. To now, for him it is all about surviving from his own torment. Place somewhere deep away from the bright world, in a place that at glance could be a dungeon, lost forever in the darkness. Xerexs only able to keep his sanity together, with any sound that at first could be heard as ghastly, but after a while it could be convivial.

There could be at times, where Xerexs will just grip the walls to hold them dear, as it is his own tightrope to stay standing. Rough and cold it could be at the touch, but a sign of good altogether. The noises could get louder and closer, might break him, but his will stays strong.

Again, this boy has to choose between two things in his life, which at this moment is all he has. Being a slave or die, that's all it matters now. For his choice now is being a beaten down slave, is better than not living at all. Xerexs knows that sounds grim, no changing that for the better, it is what it is, and again he reception it.

The sounds could continue to grow, louder every inch closer to him, and Xerexs does what he can to ignore it. Becoming a young adult soon, that is something to look forward to, and nothing could take it away. Though, the sounds grow more, he'll hold the walls as his safety blanket. Unknowing as his slowly decay of nutriments, his dying body is just a feast for whatever lives with him in that cell.

While the noise grows, the squeaking is nothing but a white sound buzz. All Xerxes does just hug the wall, eyes looking forward with a brave face, waiting for it to come. Just like the whips and mistreating, he doesn't scream. Remembering he doesn't want to die, but he didn't want to die by his master's hands, in a way this death is his choice.

To that choice of death for himself, Xerexs welcomes it, and for once happy.


	25. About Yorick's Death

_"Y is for Yorick whose head was knocked in"_

Yorick is one those kids, that maybe many have those unexplained oddities that in some way or form, gives a town, a city, likely just a whole country that has this stamp that defines them. It is just unexplainable at times, of how something that doesn't natural. That's what Yorick thought at times, something such as the tree that was cut, but would not fall. The boy just didn't understand why this tree was something worth speaking about.

What made unclaimed nature worth it all, something so small for something as big as that tree is the talk of the town. So low class really, the neighborhood of unintelligence manures, which would believe in anything that involved making everyone important. Best in thought of just doing it themselves, that's how all should do it, being able to make one own person be noticed. Not by things that can't explain, for that is cheating at its best, masticating away at the center core of thought.

None of this made sense to Yorick, it was just a tree, cut, dried, and dying. Matter of time, that tree of unknown famous following will finally fall, leaving his hometown fameless. Letting them build their own way of being noticed, that simple, make the problem go away. Wouldn't take much, all Yorick would have to do, is just do something to tip.

Yet, the one thing Yorick knew about the tree, nothing by all means by the lumberjacks could ever knocked down the tree. All their methods failed, making the tree even stronger, to never really fall. For all of that said, it meant little in the long run, it is just a cut tree that had the future of being plucked from the roots and be make for something.

Could that has been it, the lumberjacks gave up too soon, seeing that maybe the house or shop that needed this tree, wasn't needed to where it just stood there. Could that be it, was Yorick seeing what he wished his hometown was like, strong will and used what was given. The town and tree want to be needed for small things, wanted for something of big cause, and was that all it?

The answer is right there, waiting to be shown for what it is, why not act out for it. But for what could be enough, to act that motion out, just how is to do? Just how could it happen, just how? Frustration is damn, Yorick at that second wanted this to be over, and in a flash he kicks the tree. Blistering the thoughts, on what could be useful for this tree, to shut up the town of this stupid uproar. But what, just what could it be?

Yorick kicks it again, wanting his mind to clear out for more thoughts to come, to just be able to figure this. Again, the child just kicks the tree, for the soul of it had run dry long ago, it was time to move on. Maybe for that innocent thought, it came across his mind that maybe the tree now, being the last one in the area, didn't want to die alone.

Now, it made sense, childish to most, but to Yorick it all came clear. So he follows through, pleading in his mind that he'll join the tree. No one would miss one of the lonely parentless children. One less mouth to feed in the town, so why not save them the trouble, and just do it now with just ending it all.

Yorick would keep kicking the tree, pleading in mind before finally pleading out loud, finally though the creaking from faulty bark cracks under masses weight. Keep to his word, Yorick stayed in line with the falling trunk, in seconds Yorick would go down as well. Maybe for a moment, someone kind will make a cross or coffin out of the tree for him.

Being useful, for all the right reasons, than just using the unknown to get anywhere; for it just doesn't work like that.


	26. About Zillah's Death

_"Z is for Zillah who drank too much gin"_

There are times when having the children to following in their parents footstep, when is enough is being enough, staying on that thin of being naive youth and shrewd elder. There is has to be a stop warning, of when they, the children follow too deeply when compare to adults. A limit, something to just keeping it in place before things got out of hand.

What would it take to stop a child, like uncertain Zillah to not always do what her parents do, there is a limit. No need for her to risk away years so easily like her parents as that's their choice. Zillah didn't need to wait through the night, sneaking around her own home like a no-good criminal, stealing an item she knows she can't have. Yet, they are adults able to, and she wants to be an adult like them. So why not follow through with them?

Maybe though, if it was once or twice, and never again those slipups could be overlooked; yet that wasn't the case, not this time. After weeks: of just sneaking around, able to mirror adults during the night. While in the day, Zillah is the little angel all see her as. Ready for the world in her own way, in saying that she knows what to do. Though the words of getting drunk and headache troubles never are being said, because that would stop the wondering of adulthood, being cut short; Zillah would never let that happen, never, not while she is so close to understanding of being an adult, with a nice tall glass of gin in hand.

Months go by, so many nights counting away; this little goal of her is never bothered as she drinks on. Having a little party with her dolls, as they are people, mocking words that she heard parents say when they are drunk as skunks. Her giggles muffle as they are from the high end drinking, colorful most of the words are, and being an adult is just a fun game to Zillah.

Though sadly, this thing that Zillah loves to do is not a game. When her giggles later in farther months, turn into groans and whines, she wants to cry and tell her parents if there is a way to stop the ill. Yet, that would mean giving away her secrets she had spend a short time be wasted away. So with not wanting to lose that, she endures the pain, leaving the fact of her adulthood isn't tampered with, as planned.

Sadly though for Zillah what she never thought would happen, as she for a moment only holds the glass of gin in hand, near her chest against the pain that rested deeply under her flesh. Just one more glass, that's all she is thinking, while feeling the glass becoming warm in her hand. She doesn't want warm gin, as it becomes too bitter for her. Zillah must drink it before it comes warm, no matter how it hurts. Painful gin is better than warm gin; her parents said something like that all the time.

So for that, she takes the drink, shooting it back like her father would before going to bed. Which she does next, but to that was her last deed, with an half empty bottle and tilt glass, while a doll knocked down the ground. For her parents to be greeted with: while she slept like the dead, the very peaceful dead.


	27. The End

_The End . . . who knows?_

Through their minds, so young they were in trying to live in through life, coming to ending that never fails to be forgotten. Fates that end out of bitterness, pain, and just a sad sake of living. Even if there just small amount of children here, that never really gotten through it all, there are many out there who are easily enough to suffer. If there are more, they'll come, who knows of when and where they will take place. Yet, in for how an death ending comes, never they'll be sweetly. For these ones, mean nothing in the future, who knows. For now, it is the end. Rest well youth, life is short, make something worth it.

The End.


End file.
